Oops!
by peachsng
Summary: It was Trent's birthday, he wasn't expecting to see the six year old -now sixteen- girl that he last saw ten years ago on his sixteen birthday. TrentxClaire Ten Year Age Difference. Just being lazy...
1. Woah

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon, I do not own Harvest Moon. Why does it have it have to be that way?!  
**A/N:**Hey, okay I have that Check Yes Juliet story and I don't know what to write for it, so I'm going to try and think of an idea for that. And here's my new story called "Oops!".

Chapter One  
Woah~

_---  
Trent watched his father clean Gray's cut. It occurred to him this morning that he needed to become a Doctor. He was old enough to know that he wanted to follow his father's steps.  
"Trent, there's someone here for you." Trent turned around to see his mother.  
"Who is it?" He asked._

_She smiled and told Trent to follow her. He followed his mother into his father's office in the small office sat a little girl. Her name was Claire. She was sitting on the little chair in the corner. A small frown on her small lips. Claire was probably six years old, she had big blue eyes and long blond hair that went to her waist. She was the daughter of the farmer of Citrus Farm. Trent noticed a cut on her knee, there was blood dripping down her leg slowly._

_"Hello, Claire what brings you here?" He asked.  
"I fell down and hwurt my leg." She pointed to her knee.  
"Claire wants you to fix her boo-boo birthday boy." His mom said.  
"Okay."_

_His mother left Trent alone with this small girl. He glanced at her, she stared at him with her curious eyes. He smiled at her. Trent walked over towards her and kneeled down, she was breathing very calmly._

_"Hwappy Sisteen birthdway." She said.  
"Is this my birthday gift?" He pointed to her knee.  
"Nwo." She replied.  
"Then what is it?" She blushed.  
"Ima going to give it to you later. 'Kay?"  
"Okay."_

_Trent picked up Claire and carried her over to his father's desk. He placed her down on the desk. She hugged him tightly before he could walk away and get the supplies that he need. She pulled away and smiled at Trent. Trent blushed a little because normally he would never receive a hug from anyone. Trent grabbed the supplies that he needed to clean her cut on her knee. He walked over and sat on the chair that patients would sit on. The alcohol burned Claires causing her to cry just a little. Trent examined the cut, it wasn't a deep cut. The cut just scraped her skin. He placed a large band-aid on scraped knee._

_"There all better." Trent smiled.  
"Thwank You." Claire said._

_"So when do I get my present young lady?" Trent asked.  
"Now."_

_Claire pulled a small heart out of her t-shirt pocket. She took Trent`s hand and placed the small red heart onto his palm. Trent stared at the little heart for a minute. Claire blushed a little._

_"My mommy said that when she was you-younger, she gave daddy her heart. You need my heart." Trent's face went the deepest red.  
"Claire, do you know what that means?" He asked.  
"Yah, she gave daddy her heart." Claire replied.  
"No, it means that she told him she loved him."  
"Oh 'kay, I love you." Claire smiled._

_Trent frowned at Claire, he picked her up and placed her down on the floor. He knew that it was time for Claire to leave because he didn't want to see or talk to her at the moment._

_"Claire it's time for you to go now, okay?" He took her hand and walked her out to waiting room.  
"Okay, do you promise to see me later?" She asked.  
"Sure." Trent said.  
"Bye, Doctor."_

_Trent heard a click, he glanced to his left. His mother stood there with a camera, she was smiling._

_"Mom..." Trent groaned.  
"What I thought it looked cute, so I took a picture." His mom said.  
"I gotta go help Mommy, bye-bye!"_

_Claire walked out the door, Trent sighed. His mother came and stood beside Trent._

_"She's such a sweet girl." His mother said.  
"Yah. I guess so." He glanced down at the small heart in his hand.  
"What's that?" His mother questioned.  
"Her heart." He replied.  
---_  
I heard the alarm clock go off, a groan escaped my lips. I turned the switch off and laid there for a moment. Why do I keep having that dream of that small girl. It's been what, ten years since I last saw her. I never saw here again after she left the Clinic on my birthday. Each year, the day before August 19 I keep having a dream of the small girl. It started to happen when I was probably eighteen. When my mom found that picture of her holding my hand and she was smiling at me, while I was frowning. It looked cute I guess to my mother, but to me it looked horrible. I mean really what kind of kid gives their heart to a boy on there sixteen birthday? No one.

I stood up and walked towards the door, it was 5:30 in the morning. I walked out into the hall, I paused at Elli's room. I knocked on her door hoping she was awake. I heard her bed squeak and she opened the door slightly and looked at me. She was still in her night gown.

"Doctor Trent is there something wrong?" She asked.  
"No, I was just wondering if you were a wake." I replied.  
"I am now." Elli yawned and scratched her head.  
"You could go back to sleep Elli, I'll wake you at 7:00."

Elli closed her door. I kept walking towards the bathroom, I did what I normally did. Take a shower, use the toilet, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs into the clinic. I glanced at the small clock, 5:56. I walked towards the door behind Elli's desk that lead to the kitchen/living room. The kitchen had what every kitchen had, counters, utensils, oven and fridge. The small living room had a love seat and a TV. I went into the room and opened the fridge. There in the fridge was a small white frosted cake. On pulled out the eggs and bacon. I turned on the stove and put out a frying pan for the eggs. The eggs fried slowly, there was a noise behind me. I turned to see Elli in her normal nurse outfit. She smiled at me and came to stand beside me. I was just about to flip the egg, but Elli took the spatula before I can grab it.

"Why don't you go sit down birthday boy." She smiled.  
"Okay." I sat down at the table.

Elli reminded me so much of my mother. She was kind, generous, and caring. My mother was also the nurse of my father's Clinic. I met Elli when I turned twenty, the same year I became the doctor of Mineral Town. It's wasn't that bad actually. I like helping people and I'm always making sure they are healthy and happy before they leave this Clinic, so does Elli. Elli's grandma Ellen also insisted on her taking the job. So I had myself the Clinic and a nice caring nurse.

"So do we have anything we need to do today Doctor Trent?" Elli asked.  
"I have a appointment with Jeff and Cliff is coming by for his monthly check-up. So we don't have many things to do today Elli." I smiled.  
"You forgot something else." She laughed.  
"Hm what's that?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Your birthday party at the inn silly!" She giggled.

I put a fake smile on. I didn't want to upset Elli, but I didn't really like these birthday parties. She's been trying to get me to socialize for -now- six years. I rather work, than go to a party where everybody gets drunk. These parties were okay -once in a while- to get rid of stress sometimes, but I didn't really like it when things got out of hand. Like last year Elli kissed me and she was drunk. She nearly tried to get me into bed, but failed miserably. The next morning she forgot everything and continued on into life like nothing happened.

Elli placed the egg on a plate and put some bacon on it too. She put the plate in front of me, I grabbed the pepper and put some on my eggs. I wasn't really much of a salt person, but once and a while I would have some salt. I ate my breakfasts in silence, I glanced out the window. The sun was shining, it was sort-of beautiful.

Even though it was in the morning, I thought about something that crossed my mind earlier. What ever happen to that girl? I mean really I never saw her again after she gave me that small red heart. I wonder if I still have that heart. Normally I would think about things that troubled me later on after breakfast. I couldn't help it. Maybe I was just curious.

Elli said something to me, but I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't exactly hear her though.  
She repeated herself, but I couldn't make it quite out still.

"Pardon?" I looked at her.  
"Are you okay Trent? You look upset about something." She frowned.  
"I- it's nothing." She smiled.  
"You can tell me anything Trent." I smiled.  
"No, I'm good." I replied.

* * *

A/N:So here's chapter one of Oops! I came up with this story when I couldn't think of anything else to write for my "It's Never To Late". So this is a ClairexDoctor story. You can tell there's a large age difference, but I don't care. I mean really, my friend's mom and dad are 10 years apart, so as my aunt and uncle. So I don't have much to say, so peace. OH and I should be posting a chapter for "It's Never To Late" in a day or two. Okay, bye. ~RAisingDawN


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did it would have been invented in 2015 because I was probably not even or born when it was made.  
**A/N:**Hey, peeps! I'm so happy that I got 3 reviews for the first chapter. I made another story called "Our Puzzle" it was so random. It wasn't my fault it sucked, I was just really really tired and I wanted to finish it so then I just put down whatever came to mind. And it ended up sucking. Plus I want to thank the people that commented because I wouldn't have been typing this right now... And I also noticed that there were a couple of spelling mistakes in the last chapter so I'll do a proof read this time. 'Kay enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two  
Happy Birthday!

_'Tick'  
'Shuffle'  
'Tock'  
'Shuffle'  
'Tick'  
_

I turned to the next page. The page had photos of my mother, father, and of course me. They both now live on mainland working in a hospital. I don't get why they left me with Clinic to handle by myself. But my father told me that it was some family tradition. Hell, I had no idea what to do first. So I decided to hire a nurse and try to do what my parents use to do. Now, I have a nurse -Elli- living in my old room and a successful clinic.

_---  
I was in my office, filling out forms for a patient. My father and mother came down again. It's been three years since they left me with the clinic. The season was changing quickly, the leaves were starting to fall from the trees. Each year was the same, nothing different. Every once in a while a new farmer took place of the old farmer for the Citrus Farm, but they leave it to rot, shortly after a week. My father was looking around the office, making sure everything was in place.  
"Son, when are you going to get married?"  
The pen that was in my hand snapped. I glanced down at the small mess.  
"Dunno." I replied, cleaning up the mess with a clothe that was in my pocket.  
"Your mom and I are getting old so when are you going to get married?" He asked.  
"Father, I'm only 23. I don't need to worry about that right now." I glanced at him.  
"But son, I was 20 when I got married, the same year I received the clinic." He smiled.  
"Father... Nobody here is my...type." I muttered.  
"That's what I thought when I became a Doctor too. Just socialize for a bit and you will find that special girl." He said._  
---

I sighed, my parents should be here in five, four, three, two, one. The door flew open. I put on a fake smile while my mother squealed.

"Happy Birthday Trent!" Both of my parents said in unison.  
"What are you guys doing here!" I said happily.

Well actually, I knew why they came so early. They wanted to 'surprise me', so I just acted like I was surprise so they won't know I'm not upset. I just smiled and my parents were jumping with joy. Or that's what they looked like.

"Guess who we met on the ferry Trent!" My mother nearly yelled.  
"Who?" I questioned.  
"Come on in." Father said loud enough for another person to hear from the patent's waiting room.

My parents stepped aside to let room for a small girl to stand between them. She was sort of same height as my mom, she had long blond hair with bangs that were just above her eyes. And her eyes were a nice blue like the sea. I stared at her like an idiot. I had no idea who she was.  
She glanced around the small office slowly and then her blue eyes stopped on me. I stopped breathing. My heart was pounding. Every part of me was so curious to know who she was and why was she here.

"Trent. You remember Claire, right?" My mother questioned.  
"Claire." I murmured.

Claire's name hit me in the head like a hammer, causing a little bell to go off. Of course I could remember Claire. But she looked more older and matured compared to what she looked like when she was younger. I looked at Claire once again this time I saw more details. She was sort of short and skinny. She was wearing a pink dress with a ribbon on the side. Underneath that ribbon the material was ruffled. The dress was went above her knees. She was slightly pale, but not too pale. My guess was she was either sick or just naturally pale.

"She was the one that found us first." My mother smiled.  
"Heck we didn't even recognize her at first." My father said.  
"So, why don't you guys catch up, while we settle in." Father walked out.  
"I don't think Elli would mind sharing a room with you right?" My mother asked.

I just nodded. I was speechless. My parents left me with the small girl, who was still staring at me. I tried to say something, but instead it came out as a 'n-nnn'. Claire blushed a bright pink. I couldn't help but realize that she was a beautiful young girl. I wonder what her voice sounds like, maybe she can't speak because she's shy or she lost her voice for her whole life.

"Hi." Claire blushed a darker pink.  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Trent. I don't know if you remember me, but last time you saw me I was sixteen." I said in a professional doctor voice.  
"I know. I-I remember." She blushed a deep red.

Then it came to me, she was embaressed by her foolish actions as a kid. Was she here to claim back Citrus farm, or just for a visit? I frowned and stood up from the small desk. I closed the photo album and looked up at her. I took off my labcoat and placed it on the chair. Claire stood there confused. I brushed my hair out of my face.

"So how old are you now?" I glanced at her.  
"S-sixteen." She stuttered.

I raised one of my eyebrows and walked around the small desk and stood infront of Claire. By the looks of it she was a 5''3, while I was probably a 5"11. She was pretty small for a sixteen year old. I looked into her blue eyes while she stood there confused.

"Have you been eating the proper food lately?" I asked.  
"I have been very busy these past few months, so I don't get to eat breakfast or lunch." I frowned.  
"Start eating breakfast and lunch. Okay?" She nodded.  
"I guess that was a yes?" She nodded once again.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you again Claire." She smiled.  
"Well-I hope you enjoy your birthday. Bye!"

I chuckled as she tried to escape out the door, but instead ended up hitting the wall. She laid there on the floor, groaning. I bent over and looked at her. She just frowned and sat up. I put my hand out to help her up. She glanced at the hand and took it. I helped her up, she blushed and looked off across the room.

"I remember that!"  
Her finger pointed to something. I followed her direction then my faced drop as soon as I saw what she was pointing to. I watched as she walked over to the small picture. I followed and glanced at how small she use to look and childish. Her baby face was gone, her hair wasn't as long as it use to be. Claire laughed.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to finish there, sorry if it's crappy. It's 3:12 at night and well morning and next chapter will be better. I promise. So I'm making a new title for this story. It's "Unacceptable For Me". And I'm not going to say why, you'll figure out when I make these chapters more descriptive and such on. So bye, RaisingDawn. P.S. I know I probably have a lot of mistakes. ...:( I'll fix them later.


	3. Marridge and Grandkiddy's?

Chapter Three

Claire looked at the picture with a smile on her face, then she glanced at me. Our eyes met for a small second, until she looked away. Her face was a slight pink now instead of the pale that her skin was. I tried to keep my attention on something else, instead of staring at Claire, but then she mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand.

"Pardon?" I asked.  
"Oh. Um...nothing." She smiled, but then frowned.  
"So how long are you going to be in town?" I looked at her.  
"Forever." She replied.  
"And that's bad?"  
Great the curious side of me was coming out.

She looked up at me, her eyes explained everything. She did want to be here, but something was bothering her. Memories, maybe? Probably not, I don't remember anything bad happening to her while she was here. Just a few accidents, maybe good memories. I sighed, it was none of my business.

I left her standing there, while walked over to my desk, I think I have that small heart in there somewhere. I looked around for it, until I thought of it. I glanced in the left pocket of my doctor coat, there it was. How could I forget it was in there, and why exactly did it have to be there. I pulled it out. How on earth did it manage to stay in there.

"Hm?" She looked at me.  
"Here, I think this belongs to you."

I walked over and handed her the small heart. She looked down at it, then at me. Her blue eyes started to water. Did giving back the heart affected her, I stood there utterly confused.

"N-no. I can't take it." She whispered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because...it's yours now."  
She placed the heart in my hands and looked away.  
"Claire. Take it." I pushed the heart against her hand.  
"No. I can't. It's yours." Her voice was stern.

She left me with my hand still clutched around the heart. I frowned. I wanted to run after her, but something told me not to. My father came in after I heard the bells above the entrance jingle. He had a frown on his face, that was not good. I shook my head, and placed the heart on the desk. My father sat down on the chair in front of it.

"Sit down." His voice was very stern.

I did what he told me to do, and then I looked at him. Waiting for him to start.

"I heard you arguing, well we all did." He mumbled the last part.  
"Yeah and go on." I mumbled.  
"That's not the point, we think you should marry her." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Marry Claire? Are you crazy, she's only sixteen." My voice raised.  
"Not Claire! I meant Elli." He sighed.  
"Elli?" I froze.  
"Yes Elli. She's cooks your meals and takes care of you. Aaannddd she also has some feelings for you." He smiled.

I shook my head, not Elli. She was my nurse and she is a nurse. I wasn't made for Elli, she decerves someone better than me. I was just a un-socalizable, work-alcoholic Doctor. I frowned and shook my head once again. Then I remembered the time she kissed me, the way her lips felt and the way her hands went into my hair. A nearly shivered at the thought then my face flushed.

"Father. I'm not going to get married, and I don't think I want to get married." I glanced at the heart.  
"Son, you need to make us grandkiddy's, who's going to keep the clinic going? Our family had it for nearly 90 years son. We helped a lot of lives back then, now who's going to be there in the future to keep this clinic?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." I said. Truth was...I'll never think of it. Then a memory came back, a time when I had to watch Claire for a couple of days while her parents had a relative emergency, they just left her with me. I was probably fourteen or thirteen at the time, boy did we have fun. I chuckled.

-----

**"So...what do you want to do first..." I said to the small four year old. She just smiled and place her finger against her chin. "Lwet's pwlay wedding!" Claire said. I laughed and glanced at her. She had lost her tooth the other day. "How you play that?" I asked. She grinned and pulled me into her parents room, not good. She opened the small closet that held a lot of things. She pointed towards one of the black tuxs in there. "Ywous twake that and wear it." She lightly tugged it.**

**I pulled the tux out, would her parents get mad? I doubt it, I could tell by how many dresses and tuxs there were. I placed the white dress shirt on and then the black pants on. They were a bit baggy, but I felt comfy. I looked around confused, where did Claire go? I quickly put the rest of the tux on. I walked towards the mirror in the corner.**

**"Woah." I stared at myself, I looked different. I brushed my hair back, it fell back into my eyes. I quickly fixed my hair and went to look for Claire. I was about half-way into her room until she screamed. I closed the door quickly, my face was flushed. I felt slightly embarressed.**

**"Twrent?" I heard her small voice.  
"Uh...yeah?" I replied.  
"Gwo pwush the cwouch to the wall. Thwen go stand bweside table." She said calmly.**

**I did as she told and I stood there beside the couch for a bit, then I heard a couple foots steps. I looked up to see Claire in a white dress with a small flower in her hair. She came closer with a small smile playing on her lips. Claire looked up at me once she stood beside me. She grinned, I let out a low throaty chuckle. She took both of my big hands into her small hands.**

**"Twoday we hwave Claire and Twrent that would lwike to mwarry." She said.  
"Uh...Claire?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Gwo along." Claire said.  
"Twrent would ywou like Cwlaire for your wife?" She asked.  
"...I do?..." I said nervously.  
"Claire do ywou want Trent fwor your hwusbend? I do." Claire smiled  
**

I froze, I had to kiss her? I looked down at her to see her with a smile that was spread across her face. I went on my knees feeling a bit like an idiot. Placing both of my hands on the side of her head, I got closer to her. I placed my lips against her forehead, not that I wanted to actually kiss her.  
."bwride the kwiss may now ywou and wife, mwan ywou pwrounce"I now

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own harvest moon. Yes I know...very sad...  
A/N: OMG I haven't wrote in a long time, this was a sort of cute chapter. I wanted to make it longer, so I placed that in. So yeah. Enjoy! Peace and I fixed Trent's height in last chapter. Use to be 6"11. 0.o" Yikes~ **


End file.
